1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-band antenna, and particularly to a multi-band antenna which is adapted for configuring in portable electrical devices.
2. The Related Art
There is a growing requirement for multi-band antennas used in wireless communication devices to adapt multi-band operation of wireless communication devices. It is necessary that an antenna adapting to being configured in wireless communication devices is capable of operating in various wireless communication bands such as GSM850 (Global System for Mobile communications), EGSM (Extended Global System for Mobile communications), DCS1800 (Digital Cellular System), PCS1900 (Personal Conferencing Specification), W-CDMA2100 (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity), etc.